nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Couplaohla
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Couplaohla page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 21:52, February 18, 2010 HEY Yep you can edit the Villanova Inc. page great!!! Crystalbeastdeck09 22:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool.Couplaohla 22:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) LCRP I am not really in favour of same sex marriage, my good friend. As a devout Christian I believe in the sanctity of marriage and believe marriage should be a union between two people of a different sex in order to procreate. Not that I dislike the homosexuals or anything, I just do not want their unholy union to be called "marriage". Check the viewpoints with the LCP's viewpoints before adding these viewpoints, please. All members should agree on the shared viewpoints. Thanks, and godspeed! Dr. Magnus 18:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, by the way: I greatly respect you as a user, but I do not wish to rush things with this "merge two parties" idea. I have put much efford in the LCP and so has comrade Scanderson. Check our newspaper the Messenger for example. If you want you may write in our communist paper if you want to give the Lovian public a piece of your mind. Dr. Magnus 18:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Viewpoints ::The LCP has some important issues: # Health care should be supported by the state. # The poorer one gets, the less tax he has to pay: the richer a Lovian is, the more tax he has to pay (as a relative percentage). # The strongest backs carry the hardest loads (as stated above). # At the age of 65, any man and every woman gets a pension from the state. No Lovian has to work past the age of 65, unless this is their personal choice to do so. # The state controls part of the economy. # No bonuses for businessmen in times of crisis! # No race or ethnic positivie discrimination: all people are equal and should be treated as such. # The Lovian royal family gets financial support: this goes only to the reigning monarch and his decendents, the rest of his family by marriage or by blood (nieces, nephews, sister- and or brother-in-law) do not see a penny from the taxpayers' hard-earned money! # Ensure equality for all citizens before the law and a proper trial with jury prior to penalty. #State controlled and funded education, health care, housing and employment finding #Supervision over foreign economic activities in Lovia #The prohibition of right, discriminating and reactionary forces of political nature #State controlled funding of the media and culture as a whole to maintain a high level of quality #The fighting of the capitalist culture of reward on a base of social responsibility #A complete break between the government and religious dogmas or practices #The embedding of socialist principles in the Lovian constitution (if more then 50% of the Lovians agree in a national referendum) :Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 18:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Grammar/Capitalization Just remember that NationWiki is not a chat site. Use appropriate grammar and such. There is no need for 5 exclaimation points after a phrase. :) Edward Hannis 22:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :What Edward says is right. Please mind your spelling and lexicon. 08:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome to the Progressive Democrats! May I ask you the same question as our other new member (Jon Johnson): do you consider yourself to be more socialist or more liberal? 18:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Liberal. Couplaohla 22:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks a lot 07:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship We'd appreciate it if you'd let the site administration do the citizen registration. You are legally entitled to become a citizen, though. I would like you to give me the following informations truthfully: * Your full name * Your biological sex * Your permanent residence (full address) 08:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *John Mark Lade Boyd Hoarter Covulalala Couplaohla *male *Adoha 12 GLA/ Artista 5 Impressionist Av. John Couplaohla 21:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) why why did you quit. You could have won this makes no sence.Marcus Villanova 23:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I didn't think i could capture the spot even if i did i don't think i couuld have handled it sorry Lovia and AdohaJohn Couplaohla 23:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The Full Monty I've seen that you became a member of the LCRP without giving up your PD membership. It is not forbidden to do so, but it is indeed rather strange. I accept that you sympathize with more than one party (as do I), but I believe the PD needs members who fully support our party and its program. I would like to ask you to choose, and if you would choose to leave the PD then that is fine with me. Your personal favor should prevail over the numeral strength of our party. I hope you will clear this up, 14:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I was apart of the LCRP before the PD Just saying also asking when is the next census. John Couplaohla 21:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :What exactly do you mean by 'census'? As far as I know it is a process of counting people. 13:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Shared IPs confirmed by Wikia Dear user, Wikia has confirmed me that this account shares IPs with Crystalbeastdeck09 and Bob Love. This could very easily be considered agressive and pervasive sockpuppetry by the administration of both the central Wikia and Wikination. I want you personally to send me an e-mail explaining the situation, as soon as possible. I have already discussed the situatuon with two other administrators, and they will insist on blocking two out of three accounts if no explanation can be given. I count on your integrity and willingness. You can find my e-mail address by browsing my user page. 09:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC)